


Who is the Real Mario Kart King?

by sinceresapphire



Series: Oh Look, I've Been Prompted [14]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Trip Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4089856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresapphire/pseuds/sinceresapphire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trip and Skye play Mario Kart and things get heated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who is the Real Mario Kart King?

**Author's Note:**

> While there is implied sexual content, there are no specific details. At the most, there is a couple kisses.   
> Also, an extended version of a prompt from Tumblr.

“Oh so that’s how it’s gonna be, is it?”

Skye smirked.

“All’s fair in love and war. This is a little bit of both.”

Trip looked over at his girlfriend for a moment before refocusing on the task at hand.

“Better bring you’re A-game girl, ‘cause you’re lookin’ at the Mario Kart king.”

Shaking her head, she reset for the next round.

“Enjoy being the king for now because you won’t be for much longer.”

At the risk of being called sentimental, Trip was glad to see her spunk was returning from its vacation it decided to take when she got her powers.

“Is my beauty distracting you, Trip?”

Instead of being surprised at being caught, it wasn’t the first time, he leaned over and kissed Skye.

“Very much so.”

Unknown to Skye, he pressed start on his controller then quickly turned his attention to the screen.

“Hey! That’s cheating!”

“No its not. Besides, you’re the one who said all’s fair in love and war.”

 Sending her boyfriend a glare, she focused on catching up to him on the course.

“You’re so going pay for that.”

“Credit or cash?”

Trip grinned as Skye rolled her eyes.

“It’s a good thing you’re cute; it makes up for your cheesy sense of humor.”

Laughing at her comment, he knew that she loved it really.

The battle raged on, with neither giving an inch but sabotage was the name of the game.

One downside of sitting next to each other on the couch was that it was so easy to shove and nudge each other in order to win the race.

Eventually the final lap came to an end and Funky Kong was about to cross the line but was hit by a well timed red shell from Mario who took first place.

Skye set down her Wii controller and looked over at Trip with a smug smile.

“Looks like you’re no longer the Mario Kart king.”

Leaning over, he kissed her.

“The title couldn’t have gone to a prettier person. “

“And here I thought you thought that Lance was pretty. I guess those longing looks were for nothing then.”

He rolled his eyes before pulling her close.

“In his dreams, maybe.”

Skye smacked his arm lightly.

“Oh don’t let him hear you. He already thinks he’s  God’s gift to women and it drives Bobbi crazy.”

Shaking his head, he kissed the top of her head.

“I don’t know what she sees in him.”

Skye shifted so that she was lying on top of Trip.

“He’s an acquired taste, I’ll give you that. I mean, not everyone can be a charming ball of sunshine like you.”

“I always knew that I was your favorite, girl.”

She quirked an eyebrow at him.

“Hey now, I never said that.”

“Oh really? Then who would it be?”

Trip was amused, mostly at his girlfriend’s antics.

Looking up at her boyfriend with wide eyes and the perfect definition of an innocent look on her face, she answered him.

“Why Fitz of course.”

He opened his mouth and was about to say something when she continued speaking.

“But Mack could probably squash me like a bug, so you’ll have to do.”

“Really feeling the love, girl.”

Skye smirked.

“Not yet you are but you could be soon.”

One of her hands cupped his cheek as she pulled him into a steamy kiss.

If she could do only one thing for the rest of her life, it would be kiss Trip.

“Mmm….and after everything I did to secure the console and couch from Fitz and Mack so we’d be able to play.”

She looked at him then shrugged before standing.

“You can continue to play if you want but I think I’m going to head back to my bunk.”

Leaving the common area, Skye purposefully didn’t kiss her boyfriend goodbye as had become her habit as she realized that she needed to tell him how she felt all the time after losing so much because she didn’t know when her last day would be.

Trip’s eyes followed her as she left the room then looked over at the tv and game system and back again at the doorway.

It didn’t take him long to make his choice.

He quickly left the room in hopes of catching up with her and happened to pass Mack and Fitz.

“The common room is all yours, guys.”

Without waiting for a response, he turned down the hallway towards the bunks leaving two bemused friends behind.

Knocking on Skye’s door, Trip waited impatiently for her to open.

Skye opened the door but wasn’t able to say anything as he kissed her and backed her into the room at the same before closing the door behind him.

Neither of them were seen again until dinner.


End file.
